


golden grapes with an insane mind

by adora_sea_demigod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Fruit, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, living-in-the-woods, new kid, polli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adora_sea_demigod/pseuds/adora_sea_demigod
Summary: Dio walked a long one of many paths racing across the large farm he lived on. The moon shining above  he walked along the path ,grape vines on one side of him and pomegranate trees on the other both seeming to glow in his presence  as if they were happy that he was there. Maybe they were..





	golden grapes with an insane mind

I remember a vague memory of when I was very young back before my mother died, well the night my “mother” died. I crawled along one of many paths racing across the large farm I lived on. The moon shining above, I “walked” along the path toward the distillery that was on the other side of the farm, grape vines on one side of me and pomegranate trees on the other, both seeming to glow in my presence as if they were happy that I was there. Maybe they were...

“Dio!” A voice called to me from the dark-colored house. A woman stood there, the light from inside shining behind her making her look godlike. But she was the farthest thing from a god. She was a girlfriend of Zeus, allegedly, and she bore him a child. Me. Her life was in constant danger. People kept trying to kill her because Zeus’ wife, Hera, was and is an extremely jealous woman. I ignored her and continued toward the giant building in the distance. Something told me that I didn't want to be at that house, that it wasn’t safe to be there anymore… I don't remember much after that other than an ear piercing scream and a flash of light… But what I mostly remember is something telling me to run… to get away from this place. And I did. I ran into nature and that is where I have lived for so long.


End file.
